Icarus Aku Law
Overview Full biography found here. '' Appearance '''Hair': Black ' ' Skin: Pale ' ' Eyes: Brown ' ' Height: 5'10 ' ' Weight: 162LBS Markings/'Noticeable' Features: Always has bags under his eyes and looks creepy. Personality He is rather talkative but falls into the category of introvert. He keeps to himself and is suspicious of everyone he meets and cautious while speaking with them. He like learning about others but not to be their friend but to predict their patterns and responses to various situations. He is a bit of a creep and although he likes reading people he enjoys it when people cannot get a read on him. A sense of pride and pleasure when he's forgotten by the people around him. He Love's it's quiet although he listens to a lot of rock music and hates pointless bickering. Extroverts clash with him. He isn't a people person but loves picking the everyday person's brain. Abilities Analytical- He loves making fairies but they have to make logical sense. He can't stand something making no sense. He uses his Keen perception to make a logical story in order to get a educated hypothesis of what went down. No jokes in between him and work. ' ' Keen perception- He does his best to noticed every small detail, he's cautious making sure to check a crime scene multiple times and keep track of everything said in a conversation. He loves picking at someone's brain with this skill. ' ' Multitasking- He got used to juggling multiple cases and multiple things at the same time. He make sure to squeeze whatever he cans into his schedule and go about his day prepared. ' ' Jiu-jitsu- He was a cop before a detective, taking a fight to the ground while subduing someone is a great skill. Along with knowing how to choke someone out or dislocate a bone. ' ' Great endurance- Runs on a treadmill everyday in order to keep in great shape, also he believes one day he'll will be put in a situation where running is the best option. Gotta be swift for that. Deception- Just like a con man he loves telling lies. He doesn't like sharing too much information about himself so he tends to lie. He normally tells the truth but after years of working as a police officer, he heard it all and descale just grew on him and he uses it in everyday conversation. History Icarus doesn't really talk about his past but he was an excellent student in school and possibly could have gotten a good job in business. He on the other hand decided to become a police officer in order to become a young Detective. He couldn't immediately join when he finished school at the age of 16 so he found online courses to learn about blood splatter analysis. At the age of 17 he applied for police training and at the age of 18 joined the force. After 4 years he took his assessment and became a detective at the age of 24. ' ' He spent 2 more years with the police before becoming a private investigator and decided to be a freelance so he could spend this time doing whatever he wanted. He uses the money he earned to invest in order to always have pocket cash in case he can't find easy work.